La caperucita roja y el lobo azul
by Naima1328
Summary: Un Clansmen de los Leñadores Rojos va a visitar al Rey quien se encuentra en el bosque, pero no contó con toparse a un feroz Lobo Azul de quien ahora es esclavo.


Notas cutres antes de comenzar:

 **Anime:** K project **Género:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), R18 (Pendiente), romance, aventura, ficción.

 **Autor Original:** GoRa **Pareja:** Sarumi (Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata)

 **Advertencia:** CONTENIDO YAOI (ROMANCE BOY X BOY), si es apoyado el fic subiré un cap con R18.

 **Dedicatorias:** A todos ustedes 3

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Camino a casa de la abuela**

Hoy era otro grandioso día en el bar de HOMRA lugar reconocido por ser el lugar de encuentro de los Clansmen leñadores rojos, pero ¿Quienes son ellos? claramente son quienes ahuyentan a los horribles "Lobos azules", aunque parecieran ser los "héroes" son mejor conocidos como una banda de salvajes leñadores violentos y mal educados, más sin embargo los Lobos azules eran mucho más rectos, justos y con etiqueta, ellos eran lo contrario a los Leñadores rojos, a pesar de poseer un nombre de miedo, eran ellos quienes se encargaban de traer paz a la ciudad entera. Ambos bandos eran de temer mucho más por sus respectivos líderes. Munakata Reisi, el líder del clan de lobos azules y Suoh Mikoto, el líder del clan de leñadores rojos. Había el rumor de que el nombre de "Lobos" no era sólo para asustar, se decía que por la noche de luna llena o cuando peleaban, los azules se volvían lobos de verdad. Por otra parte un rumor nuevo se esparcía, decía que el líder de los leñadores había "desaparecido" después de la última batalla que tuvo con el líder del clan azul.

Pero eso ya es pura historia, ahora mismo los Leñadores estaban siendo gobernados por la pequeña infante, Anna, tanto ella como todos del clan sabían lo que realmente ocurría en ese grupo, su líder se encontraba descansando en una cabaña muy escondida en el bosque, todo esto para que los azules no pudieran encontrarlo y cada inicio de semana Kusanagi se encargaba de llevarle una cesta de comida.

-Oh cielos, creo que hoy no podré llevarle la cesta de comida.

O quizá ese día no podía hacerlo, se encontraba bastante enfermo después de lidiar con unos mercaderes quienes querían comprar su bar y terminó peleando con ellos en plena lluvia.

-Ah...Ahh.. ¡Achú! -estornudó- Maldición, Mikoto se olvidará de comer como siempre si no estoy ahí con él

-¡Kusanagi-san! -levantó la mano un chico pelinaranja- Yo con mucho gusto podría llevarle la comida a Mikoto-san ¡Sería todo un honor!

-Ah... Yata-chan -sonrió apenas gracias a la enfermedad- Eres muy amable pero ¿Estás seguro? tienes que quedarte con él un gran rato hasta que termine de comer y volver antes de que anochezca, el bosque por la noche es demasiado peligroso.

-¡De eso no hay problema! -se puso de pie- Woah... estar cerca de Mikoto-san durante horas -saltó- ¡Que emocionante!

-Heheh -asintió- Vale, Yata-chan, toma el cesto que está en el almacén y ven ponte esto -se agachó tras la barra y sacó una caperuza roja-

-Oye estas bromeando ¿verdad? -miraba con mala cara aquella tela- ¡Eso es de chicas!

-No precisamente, hay Lobos vigilando muy cerca del bosque, si logran ver a alguien de HOMRA podrán seguirlo y saber la ubicación de Mikoto. Dime ¿Quieres que sepan donde está?

-¡NUNCA! -tomó rápido la caperuza y sin pensarlo más se la colocó. De un momento a otro ya tenía la cesta con comida en sus manos- Todo listo, Kusanagi-san.

-Bien bien -se limpió la nariz- Cuando estés en el bosque primero debes de ir a recto hasta el árbol de moras, de ahí doblas paso a la izquierda, sigues recto hasta toparte con unas cetas rojas ahí giras a la derecha, después caminas por cinco minutos y das vuelta en U, sigues caminando y verás un río, ahí cruzarás y... -iba a continuar cuando notó como el pobre chico estaba echo todo un lío- Creo que... mejor te dibujo un mapa -y así lo hizo, tomó una hoja y dibujó el camino hasta aquella cabaña- toma, mucha suerte en tu camino.

-Oigan... ¿Creen que podría ir yo? Es muy peligroso que Yata vaya solo -habló kamamoto quien yacía comiendo un emparedado-

-¡Já! Es un camino bastante largo y si voy contigo me retrasarás, caminas muy lento, gordo. -negó y tomó el papel- ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho esto Misaki salió corriendo del lugar, estaba realmente emocionado por ver a su "Rey" como le decían ellos. De un momento a otro había llegado hasta la entrada del bosque, notó nervioso a un grupo de cinco Lobos azules rondar por el sitio, así que se puso el gorro de la caperuza y caminó tranquilamente, tanto la gente que pasaba como los azules la vieron como una niña de secundaria con un normal cesto de comida, Misaki agradecía SOLAMENTE EN ESE MOMENTO el hecho de tener una mediana estatura para su edad. "Bien, ahora vamos al bosque" Pensó y sonrió victorioso.

Dio unos pasos adentrándose al lugar, aún era de día así que no le daba nada de miedo el hecho de cruzar ese lugar, aunque se preguntaba el por que Kusanagi le había dicho que volviera antes del anochecer ¿Acaso ocurre algo paranormal? ¿O es por que sabe que le teme a la oscuridad? pueden ser ambas pero prefería no pensar en ello y volver mejor a la hora que le había indicado.

-Vale veamos el mapa -dijo para si mismo mientras sacaba el papel y lo desdoblaba para ver su contenido- Creo que estoy aquí -señalaba con su dedo mientras caminaba- Árbol de moras... -levantó la mirada- Agh ¡Aquí no hay ningún jodido árbol! Tsk, todo esto lo hago por Mikoto-san -sonrió- se alegrará de verme y dirá que me tomará en cuenta para ser su próxima mano derecha -asintió orgulloso- Hm... supongo que sólo queda seguir caminando.

Y así lo hizo, comenzó a caminar y caminar durante un rato hasta encontrar ese dichoso árbol de moras y justo cuando creyó verlo desde la lejanía, un gran viento sopló y logró hacer volar el mapa de sus manos. Yata corrió hasta la dirección de aquel papel, tardó bastante tiempo en encontrar el papel que estaba atorado entre las ramas de un árbol, con sus sorprendentes habilidades saltó para trepar a la rama más cercana y se estiró hasta alcanzar el papel "¡Lo tengo!" exclamó feliz pero aquella rama no tardó en romperse haciendo que el chico se cayera.

-Maldición, estúpida rama -refunfuñaba mientras se acariciaba la espalda, pero su dolor fue olvidandosele al escuchar una risa bastante cerca- E-Eh ¿Q-Quién anda ahí? -preguntó mientras miraba a todas direcciones, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que el sol de la mañana bajaba y se podía notar que en un par de momentos el sol caería- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Durante tanto tiempo estuve persiguiendo ese mapa?! -negó a si mismo- ¡Debo encontrar pronto la casa antes de que anochezca!... ¿Ah? -miró a lo lejos- ¡Es el árbol! -sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta él- ¡Yeah! Ahora el siguiente paso es... ¿Eh? -pudo notar como el mapa estaba todo rasgado y mojado por todos los lugares donde había pasado- ¡No no no no no NO! ¡AAAAH, JODER ESTO NO PUDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME!

-Hm~ parece que la estás pasando muy mal, MI-SA-KI~ -una voz ajena y reconocible sonó tras suyo- No me sorprende que hasta usando un mapa termines perdido.

-¡¿SA-SA-SA-SARUHIKO?! -gritó nervioso cayendo de espaldas- ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?!

-Me agrada ver la luna desde este sitio, solamente así puedo transformarme -Bajaba de un árbol un chico bastante alto y de cabellos azules, póseía unas gafas de marco grueso negro y un uniforme formal azul-

-¿Y por que necesariamente aquí? Puedes hacerlo en la calle o en tu clan. -respondía mientras se levantaba-

-No, eso me llevaría a llenar reportes y tendría un regaño de esa molesta teniente -ladeó la mirada- ¿Y qué hace un cobarde como tu aquí?

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde! Y ah... sólo salía a caminar, es todo.

-¿De verdad? -arqueó una ceja- ¿Con una canasta llena de comida?

-¡Quería tener un día de campo!

-¿Tu solo?

-¿Qué tiene? Los demás tenían cosas que hacer y... tenía hambre, no quería comer en el bar

-Ahá, dejame adivinar. Estas buscando a Suoh Mikoto ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡N-No! ¡Mikoto-san está desaparecido!

-¿Ah si? Se cuenta un rumor por el Sector que el rey rojo se encuentra oculto en el bosque, pero como es información reciente me han enviado a mi a investigar.

-Aha...hahaha...¡HAHAHAHA! ¡P-Pero si eso suena bastante estúpido! ¿Vivir en una cabaña cerca de aquí? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-El unico tonto aquí eres tu, nunca dije que fuera en una cabaña -sonrió-

-...-la había regado, de verdad que había metido la pata- ¡Sólo fue un decir, mono idiota! -negó- Seguiré mi camino y será mejor que no me sigas.

-¿Seguirte? Pero si tu deberías de volver, mira que se hará de noche y... -pausó- No querrás saber lo que ocurre por las noches ¿Verdad?

Aquellas palabras lograron que Misaki se detuviera en seco y temblara, un gran escalofrío hizo que se pusieran sus pelos de punta, eso significaba que lo que le había dicho kusanagi era verdad.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó sin voltear-

-Un gran monstruo asoma entre los árboles llevándose a toda persona que se encuentre en SU bosque, los atrapa, los proclama suyos y... -se acercó por detrás del cuerpo de Misaki para susurrarle al oído- termina comiéndoselos.

-¡Gah! -volteó y se hizo para atrás- P-Pero un monstruo no haría eso, digo ¡No existe tal monstruo!

-¿No me crees? Bueno, es tu problema, yo si me iré no quiero ser comido. -se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta-

-¡E-Espera! -se acercó a él para tomarle de la muñeca- S-Se supone que sirves al gobierno ¿No deberías cuidar que no pase ninguna masacre aquí?

-Realmente no me interesa quien muera -se soltó del agarre- Además, es una regla está escrita en un letrero que se encuentra antes de entrar, he de suponer que no la leiste.

-Bueno... yo...

-Sí, lo supuse, dice que cualquier persona que entre al bosque en la noche será proclamada como propiedad del monstruo, así de simple. Bueno, terminé de cortar cosas, nos vemos~

Misaki estuvo apunto de volver a llamarle pero una enorme brisa le hizo cerrar los ojos para evitar contacto con la tierra que volaba y cuando los abrió el otro chico ya no estaba, aquellas palabras del miembro de los Lobos azules le había hecho sentirse nervioso y aterrado, prefería tratar de no creer en eso y seguir caminando. Caminó por un tiempo intentando descifrar el mapa pero todo era en vano, el mapa estaba demasiado borroso y ya estaba por acabarse el último rayo de sol "Tendré que buscar un lugar donde dormir" pensó, al seguir caminando encontró una cueva mediana, no tenía mucha profundidad y era bastante amplia y seca. Casi soltaba un grito por su suerte, realmente la tenía, sólo debía dormir y seguir buscando por la mañana, y así fue, se adentró a la cueva y se sentó, juntó las ramas que yacían en el suelo y con el fuego de sus manos la encendió haciendo una fogata, dejó la cesta a un lado y se cubrió bien con la caperuza para después dormir.

La noche fue tranquila, acojedora y cómoda para el pelinaranja, hasta que escuchó un sonido escalofriante que le hizo despertar de golpe.  
-¿Pero que demonios fue eso? -tragó saliva y se levantó, caminó con cuidado hasta la entrada de la cueva para asomar su cabeza pero para su sorpresa sólo estaba una pequeña ardilla, lo que le hizo suspirar de alivio- Amigo, me asustaste -le tomó en manos- ¿Tienes hambre? Podría darte un poco de comida.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, estoy bastante hambriento

Una voz tras de él sonó, haciendo que de inmediato soltara a la ardilla y esta fuera a parar a las manos de aquella "cosa" de quien solo veía como sombra quien deboraba a la pobre ardilla de un mordisco. Yata estaba aterrado, cayó de espaldas y gateaba hacia atrás mientras esa sombra se acercaba a él, intentaba reunir fuerzas para emprender sus llamas pero era completamente inutil, estaba muy asustado como para concentrarse.

-¿Q-Qué harás? ¿V-Vas a comerme? -tragó saliva- ¡Perdona el no respetar las reglas, seré tuyo pero no me comas por favor!

-Comerte suena bastante bien, te ves tan delicioso... MI-SA-KI.

Espera, esa voz la reconocía y ese tono burlón de su nombre mucho más, frunció el ceño y encendió sus llamas para saber la identidad de aquel sujeto.

-¿Pero qué?

Exclamó con sorpresa al ver la apariencia de aquel sujeto, sí, era Saruhiko pero... ¿Tenía pelo? ¡Tenía pelo en el pecho, brazos y unas patillas bastante largas! Sin mencionar esos colmillos tan filosos de los cuales relamía su propietario al saborear a su nueva "presa".

-¿Acaso estás jodiendome? Deja ya ese estúpido disfraz

-¿Disfraz? Y yo que creía que tu estupidés no podía ser más grande.

-N-No me digas que de verdad eres un ¿Hombre lobo? -preguntó atónito-

-¿De algo te suena "LOBOS azules"? -ladeó la mirada-

-Creía que era un mito...

-Ahora ves que no, soy mucho más fuerte que cuando fui un Leñador como ustedes, tomé una sabia decisión en irme de ahí, todos eran una banda de inutiles.

-¡Cállate! -gruñó- El hecho de que tengas pelo y colmillos no significa que seas fuerte y en todo caso ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No dijiste que te irías?

-Es por que siempre estoy aquí por las noches, Misaki~

-Ah... ¡¿AH?! Espera espera espera ¿Eso significa que eres el "monstruo" del lugar?

-Eres bastante listo, Misaki, tardaste en comprenderlo -rió-

-Ha ha ha, no le veo lo divertido -se levantó- Como sea, debo de seguir mi camino, adiós.

-¿Pero a donde vas? -le detuvo- Hiciste el trato de ser mio si no te como ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Lo dije por que tenía miedo, no voy a ser tu esclavo!

-Entonces voy a comerte~ -sonrió ladino y relamió sus labios, comenzó a sacar sus filosas garras y acercarse-

-N-No estás hablando enserio ¿O si? -retrocedía y tragaba saliva-

-Claro que no, tonto, la luna me hace transformarme automáticamente en lobo, pero eso no significa que sea un bárbaro como ustedes -se detuvo- Pero al no cumplir con el trato, haré una cosa más, sé que estás aquí en busca de la cabaña de tu rey, y lo tengo grabado, sin necesidad de ese inutil mapa podré enconcontrar la ubicación y enviarla al sector, al final lo capturarán y pondrán en una celda. -sonrió-

-¡Espera! -pausó y miró a otro lado- No quiero que Mikoto-san sufra por un error mio, no es justo... además él ya ha sufrido lo suficiente por nosotros -suspiró- Saruhiko, seré de tu propiedad como te lo dije, pero no digas nada sobre él ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa del megane se hizo más amplia, era justo lo que esperaba y por fin durante bastante tiempo podía poseer en alma y cuerpo a Misaki, estaba todo planeado desde hace tiempo, cada movimiento, cada torpesa del otro, absolutamente todo lo había planeado y aunque le asqueaba la idea de que Misaki hiciera eso por salvar a su Rey, no le importaba, al fin podría realizar los planes que tenía en mente.

-Hecho, serás mi lacayo y como tal seguirás mis ordenes -se acercó a él- pequeña caperuza, es hora de ir a la casa del lobo~

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Qué es lo que pasará en la casa del Lobo al estar los dos solos? ¿Podrá Mikoto aguantar el hambre? ¿Serán suficientes los pañuelos para Kusanagi? Descubrelo en el próximo episodio de Shingeki no kyojin!

Déjame tu Review si te ha gustado y quieres continuación, así sabré que este fic tiene TU apoyo que es el más importante para mi y así poder seguirlo :')

Te ha hablado Sans y te deseo una botella de ketchup.


End file.
